Banks and other financial merchant establishments utilize processing systems including myriad applications between which information (e.g., customer profiles, payment information, etc.) must be transferred. Some establishments attempt to manually monitor the transfer of information throughout the system to ensure timely file delivery, to analyze errors, and/or to identify potential fraudulent behavior. Such manual attempts at monitoring may be cumbersome, inefficient, and/or time consuming. Other establishments have integrated file tracking into the processing system applications by having the applications communicate with each other to confirm receipt of files, etc. Such automated attempts may drain system resources or otherwise limit the efficiency of the processing system.
Other types of tracking systems and methods are desirable.